Decode
by KeyLimePie14
Summary: One-shot. Freddie has tried for so many years to figure out the mystery that is Samantha Puckett. One-sided FreddiexSam.


**Hey there!(: Not a major story update or anything, just a little one-shot. I felt very much like Spencer today as I got this idea while in the shower and we all know that Spencer gets his best ideas while wet, so yeah. Here you go! Just a sweet little one-shot told through Freddie's eyes.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**"Decode"**

**FanFic by: KeyLimePie14**

* * *

"_The truth is hiding in your eyes,  
and it's hanging on your tongue.  
Just boiling in my blood but you think that I can't see…"_

* * *

I'd had Carly figured out for years. Anticipating her next move was down to an art form for me. From the next words she would say to the next gesture she would make, I could predict it all. Maybe that was why I'd fallen in love with her so many years ago. Maybe it was because I always knew what she was going to do next. Contradictorily enough, I always knew she would never return my affection in the same light. I always knew that she would always turn me down nicely, albeit the words she used still sliced through my heart no matter how sweetly they were uttered.

Yes, I had Carly down pat, but Sam was a different story. Sam was like an intricate maze of sorts. You'd think you've got it figured out, but then there's a turn or twist and just like that you're back at square one. I thought that I'd finally solved the mystery a million times, but then she would do something completely unexpected and out of the ordinary and I would be left in confusion, the bits and pieces of what I had solved lying around me like rubbish, no longer important clues but instead meaningless tidbits of useless information.

She was unpredictable to say the least. She never followed anybody's rules nor did she strive to live up to anybody's expectations. That, at least, _could _be expected of her. Over the years I had learned some things about the blonde girl, but of course I could never learn enough.

There is always an exception to every rule, and even Samantha Puckett had exceptions, ones that no one could foresee, not even I. For instance, Carly was a major exception to one of her most important of rules. For Carly, Sam would do anything. Well, _almost _anything. With just one look Sam would comply with Carly's wishes, whether the request was something as small as attempting to study for a test, or something as big as doing something nice for someone else, Sam would usually obey. This exception was always a lot for Sam, so even though she'd complied with one look from her best friend it would usually come with grumbles of discontent or streams of curse words. Sam's exceptions were never written in pen. Or pencil for that matter.

You would assume that if I hadn't figured her out by now I'd have given up trying, right? Well, I'm still trying. It's sort of like a complex mathematical equation. You know in the back of your mind that it's going to take a lot of brain power to solve it, and even then there's no guarantee that you're going to get the correct answer the first time you try. Once you've started trying, it becomes a test to see if you have the capabilities _to _solve the problem. It's not a matter of how much time it takes or how many wrong answers you accumulate; it's simply a matter of _when _you solve it_. _It's become like that with Sam. I may end up being wrong every single time, but that doesn't mean I've given up. I've already come this far, why give up now?

She's already got me tangled up in her. I'm so completely engrossed in figuring out the mystery that is _her_, that I couldn't even fathom the thought of giving up. Every little gesture she makes and every little off-handed comment that slips past her lips has me even more intrigued. To think, had I given up years ago I would have never realized that her eyes change shades with her mood. I would have never noticed the slight tug of the corners of her lips that differentiates a smirk from a grin. Its little things like that I never would have noticed, but what I have noticed is those little things mean a lot. For instance, when her eyes are deep, dark blue I've noticed that she's usually sad or upset over something (whether any other part of her shows it, it's always in her eyes), but when her eyes are bright, ice blue she's usually excited or happy. If there's a twinkle I know she's feeling mischievous (and F.Y.I this usually is not a good thing for me or Carly). I still love that twinkle though, as it's usually associated with that 100-watt smirk that I awaited every day.

Then there are some things I have yet to decode. One of the most important of these is why she expresses emotions like she does (or rather why she _doesn't _express all that much emotion). I can't figure it out. Sometimes she acts completely out of character and I can almost see those walls breaking down, but only for a moment and then she takes a deep breath and the walls are intact once more. Anger and happiness are really the only two emotions she shows on a regular basis; all others are nearly or completely off-limits. But then, I've never really been good with emotions anyway. Carly seems to understand Sam to the full extent that one _can_ understand Sam. Maybe I'm just not seeing something she does? Or maybe it's just because Sam doesn't show me as much as she does Carly? I'm not really sure the answer on that, but there! It's another thing to add to my list of things to solve about Samantha Puckett.

Like I said before, it's not a matter of how many times I'm wrong, it's just a matter of when I can finally crack the code and gain access to the girl that is Samantha Puckett. And until that day, you can bet I'm going to keep fervently trying my hardest.

* * *

**How was it? How about you tell me in a review, por favor? And as a side-note, this probably wouldn't have been finished so quickly had it not been for my friend CONSTANTLY nagging me to get it done! (you know who you are.) ;D Just kidding, I love you BJ! Haha. Anyway, review?**


End file.
